El secreto de Terry
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Llegamos al final del camino. Muertes, reencuentros, recuerdos...
1. Transformación

El secreto de Terry

_Primera parte: los primeros años._

Su primer recuerdo feliz era su madre, su padre y él juntos en un tarde en el parque. Y a la vez era el último. Poco después ya todo se había terminado.

Llegó a Inglaterra poco después y tuvo que vivir con su padre y su nueva esposa.

Apenas tenía cinco años y se dio cuenta de que nadie lo quería en esa casa, excepto, quizás, su padre. Pasaba todo el tiempo solo, los sirvientes que lo atendían no le dirigían palabra y, en el caso de toparse con su madrastra, esta lo llamaba con una palabra que lo confundía.

"Bastardo".

No entendió al principio el problema, hasta que ingresó a un internado – a los ocho años – y un compañero tuvo la voluntad de explicarle el significado de la expresión, y el por qué debía molestarse.

-Significa que tu mamá no se casó con tu papá.

-Pues no – dijo él, sin comprender bien el problema -, papá ya me dijo eso, pero él aseguró que no es problema mío.

-Pues sí lo es – corrigió el otro chico – pues al llamarte bastardo están llamando puta a tu mamá. Y un hijo no puede permitir eso.

El niño tampoco sabía qué era una puta. El otro compañero tuvo que explicarle, y a Terry se le acabó la inocencia y la paciencia con los que le ofendían. Porque nadie podía llamar puta a su mamá.

Su mamá era una santa.

Se había convencido de eso durante todo el tiempo en que había dejado de verla. Seguramente era una santa, y lo extrañaba tanto como él a ella. Y algún día volverían a estar juntos para siempre.

Por eso tuvo que golpear a todo aquel que lo llamara bastardo. Y por eso lo expulsaban de cada internado. Y como su padre no entendía las razones de Terry para enojarse, se fueron distanciando hasta que, a los doce años de Terry, dejaron de hablarse, excepto lo imprescindible.

Fue en ese tiempo que Terry volvió a saber de su madre, gracias a su madrastra; ésta le arrojó una revista de entretenimiento con Eleonore Baker en la portada.

-Ahí está esa ramera divirtiendo a los impíos – le dijo.

Terry sabía el significado de la palabra, así que en silencio se acercó a la mujer y le dio una fuerte y seca cachetada.

-Límpiese la boca antes de hablar de mi madre.

La mujer hizo el tremendo escándalo y le pidió al duque que castigara a Terry. Pero éste no hizo nada. Desde hace un tiempo se limitaba a ignorar sus numerosas faltas de respeto.

_¿La habrá amado alguna vez?_ Se preguntaba Terry. _¿Amaste alguna vez a mi mamá, duque de Granchester?_

Aunque el padre de Terry no hizo nada, la madrastra se tomó la venganza en sus manos. Hizo que un grupo de sirvientes sacara a Terry en la noche de la cama y lo llevaron a uno de los sótanos, donde ella le dio cinco latigazos, riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

Al día siguiente él informó de esto al duque, pero éste no hizo nada. Se limitó a mirar a Terry con fijeza por unos minutos y luego salió de la habitación.

La madrastra anduvo todo el día con un rostro de pura felicidad.

Terry comprendió que no obtendría nada de su padre, y se dedicó a buscar información de su madre. ¡Una actriz! ¡Era magnífico! A él siempre le había gustado el teatro. De hecho, antes de ser expulsado de los colegios, siempre alcanzaba a presentar una obra (a la que nadie de su familia asistía, por supuesto). Y el que su madre fuera actriz le parecía lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Se dedicó a imaginar reencuentros con su madre. Era su pasatiempo favorito en las noches. Averiguó su dirección y empezó a escribirle, sin recibir jamás respuesta, pero esto no le preocupaba, ya que pensaba que estaba demasiado ocupada con su carrera.

Se encerraba en su cuarto del internado nuevo horas enteras, clasificando los recortes y las fotografías que tenía de ella. Y un maravilloso día, en su cumpleaños catorce, una carta de Estados Unidos llegó a sus manos y en ella estaba el más magnífico regalo que podía obtener. Una foto de su madre.

Era un primer plano, donde su madre había escrito "A mi adorado hijo Terrence".

No había cambiado absolutamente nada desde los días en que aún estaban juntos.

_Mi primer regalo,_ pensó él. En ese momento sintió que sí habían valido la pena las cincuenta cartas escritas para su Eleonore Baker.

Ocultó celosamente la foto de su madre. Cuando nadie lo veía, la contemplaba horas enteras, acariciando las palabras escritas en ella, pensando que su madre también había tocado esa foto.

Hasta que lo llamaban para practicar, entrenar, cabalgar, estudiar, o lo que fuera.

También ahora tenía que asistir a fiestas. Porque aunque era un bastardo, seguía siendo un hermoso bastardo y el heredero de su padre. Todas las familias nobles le habían echado el ojo. Terry Granchester era un buen partido para cualquier jovencita.

Los primeros bailes lo deslumbraron. Le encantó el ruido y la alegría de los reunidos, la atención de las mujeres fue para él una buena manera de reemplazar el afecto materno que no tenía. Pero después de un tiempo la vida de sociedad le pareció inútil y vacía. Ninguno de esos nobles era sincero, transparente, o simpático. Le aburría estar con ellos. Y las mujeres sólo buscaban seducirlo para luego poder lucirse ante sus amigas. Nadie expresaba verdaderos sentimientos.

Y entonces fue que decidió fugarse.

Desde que Eleonore Baker le había enviado la fotografía, él había reanudado la costumbre de escribirle todas las semanas. Además, le envió fotografías de sí mismo, pues juzgó que era justo que ella también pudiera conocer el aspecto de su hijo. Jamás obtuvo respuesta, a menos que le hubiese contado algo doloroso y entonces recibía a vuelta de correo algún libro de teatro con una dedicatoria. Esto bastó para que él se sintiera más cercano a su madre que a cualquier otra persona en su vida. Así que pensó que ella lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos en Nueva York.

_-Ella me abrazará y dirá que he crecido mucho. Entonces yo le confesaré que quiero ser actor, ella me inscribirá en alguna academia y yo trataré de conseguir un trabajo de tramoya, o de barrendero, lo que sea. Hay que empezar de abajo, como siempre dice el duque. Y después viviremos juntos y quizás lleguemos a presentar una obra... Tal vez llegue a ser tan famoso que hasta el duque tenga ganas de verme._

Consiguió un pasaporte falso, donde agregaban cuatro años a su edad. Y como siempre se vio mayor de lo que era, no tuvo problemas en obtener el pasaje y viajar solo.

Pensó en decirle a su padre para que no se preocupara, pero luego reflexionó que al duque realmente no le interesaba lo que hiciera con su vida.

El viaje se le hizo eterno. Se la pasaba en cubierta mirando hacia Estados Unidos, pensando que ahí estaba su madre, que en ese lugar por fin podría ser feliz.

Llegó a Nueva York muy mareado, pero se sobrepuso rápidamente y buscó un carruaje que le llevara donde su madre. Atontado como todo adolescente, no pensó en avisarle, sino que llegó de repente.

Una mujer anciana lo recibió. La mujer se sorprendió al verle, pero lo reconoció y hasta lloró de emoción al abrazarlo. Pero de todas formas lucía preocupada.

Eleonore Baker apareció cuando la anciana la llamó. Terry se enderezó y sonrió tímidamente, esperando el abrazo que nunca llegó.

Sintió que en la sala se oían voces de hombres. También risas. El olor del alcohol y de algo más llenaba el ambiente.

-Terry... hijo, no debiste venir – dijo la mujer.

Terry no supo qué contestar. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa.

Ella se dio cuenta de que lo había dañado.

-¡Terry, no...! ¡Si yo te adoro!

Pero la mujer no lo siguió. Terry, confundido y más triste de lo que jamás había estado, se paseó sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad.

Se hizo de noche y él seguía caminando. De pronto vio un puente. Las fantasías de un suicidio lo habían acompañado desde hace años, pero jamás se sintió con la fuerza para hacerlas realidad.

Aunque ahora parecía ser el momento preciso.

Se dirigió al puente y se inclinó sobre la baranda. No era muy alto, pero suficiente para dejar de pensar en el padre que lo ignoraba y la madre que lo había despreciado.

De pronto, una mano fuerte lo sujetó del brazo.

-¿Cuál es la idea, jovencito?

Terry, molesto, se dio vuelta y atacó con la otra mano a su salvador. El hombre lo eludió fácilmente y lo inmovilizó.

-Tu madre no se pondrá nada de contenta cuando sepa lo que tratabas de hacer. Está como loca en su casa, preocupada por ti.

-¡Pero si ella me echó de su casa!

-Sólo se limitó a observar que no debiste haber ido, y eso es un hecho incuestionable. Pero te aseguro que estaba más feliz de lo que la he visto nunca.

Terry observó a su salvador: era un hombre delgado, alto, de barba.

-Soy Robert Hathaway, amigo de tu madre. Deja de revolverte, chico, que te llevaré a casa.

Terry dejó de luchar y acompañó al hombre. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no estaba muy lejos de la casa de su madre. Había caminado en círculos todo el tiempo.

Eleonore estaba en la puerta, sólo con una delgada bata de seda, a pesar del frío. Cuando vio que Terry llegaba, se precipitó a abrazarlo. Él la sintió muy fría y la abrazó para darle un poco de calor.

-¡Mamá! Pero si estás helada... - le dijo.

-Es la nieve – se apresuró a decir la anciana que la acompañaba, que sí llevaba un pesado abrigo de cuero.

Eleonore no respondió nada, sólo sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Robert entró detrás de ellos y los siguió al salón, que ahora estaba vacío. Terry sintió olor a flores y respiró hondamente. Al fin en casa, pensó.

La anciana llevó unas mantas y arropó a Terry cerca del fuego. Terry esperaba que su madre también se arropara cerca de él, pero ella no parecía tener frío. Tampoco Robert. Él le decía algo en voz muy baja y ella negaba con la cabeza, decidida.

-¿Me puedo quedar contigo, verdad?

Eleonore sonrió tristemente.

-Nada me gustaría más, querido Terry, pero eso es imposible. Debes volver con tu padre, y no le digas que estuviste conmigo. Por favor. Él es un buen hombre, no debe enterarse de lo que hiciste.

-¡Él no es un buen hombre! - repuso Terry – No me quiere, jamás me habla, no se interesa en mí... por favor, mamá, quiero quedarme contigo, quiero ser actor, deseo ser como tú.

Su madre frunció el ceño al oír esto. Robert sólo se rió burlesco.

-¡No debes ser como yo, Terry! Tu deber es convertirte en el duque de Granchester, ser un hombre importante y feliz, tener tu propia familia...

-¡No! Mamá, quiero ser como tú. La vida de noble no me interesa, sólo son unos farsantes, quiero una vida de verdad como la tuya. Déjame quedarme contigo. Puedo hacer muchas cosas, aprendí a coser en los internados, a tejer, a barrer, también puedo operar una locomotora o manejar un auto...

-¡No, Terry! - exclamó Eleonore, casi violentamente. Terry aguantó las lágrimas y se levantó.

-Entonces no me deja otra alternativa, señora – dijo, y salió corriendo de la casa. No se dio cuenta del auto que venía en sentido contrario.

Eleonore no alcanzó a parar el auto antes de que atropellara a su único hijo. Furiosa, iba a destrozar al conductor pero Robert se lo impidió, diciéndole que no tenía la culpa. Entonces, ella se arrodilló y tomó el cuerpo exánime de su hijo.

-¡Una ambulancia! ¡Hay que llamar a una ambulancia! - decía el dueño del auto.

-No se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos – le dijo Robert, y entró en la casa siguiendo a Eleonore.

La anciana que vivía con Eleonore ayudó a tender a Terry en el sofá de la sala.

-¿Deberíamos llamar a un médico? - preguntó.

-Yo sé de estas cosas, y no le queda mucho tiempo – dijo Robert.

Terry comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Una costilla le había perforado el pulmón.

-¡Se va a morir si no haces algo, Eleonore! - exclamó Robert.

-Le prometí a su padre que él jamás sabría de esto... ¿y ahora debo romper mi promesa, de esta manera? ¡No puedo, no puedo!

-¿Prefieres que muera?

-¡No! Es mi hijo, quiero lo mejor para él, pero... Terry, Terry, ¿por qué tenías que venir? ¿Por qué no pudo tu padre hacerte feliz?

-Entonces él tampoco cumplió su promesa, Eleonore.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

La respiración de Terry se hizo sibilante.

-Tiene el perfil afilado de los muertos – dijo la anciana.

Esto decidió a Eleonore. Se inclinó sobre el cuello de su hijo y pareció besarlo por un momento. Luego se levantó, con la boca llena de sangre.

-Ya está hecho – murmuró.

_Nota: Si han llegado hasta acá y aún no abandonan esta extraña historia, deben estar preguntándose algo: sí, leí Crepúsculo y vi la película. Me gustaron muucho! Y hace unos días, estaba viendo por enésima vez Candy con un grupo de amiguis, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Terry es vampiro. En serio. Pero vampiro "Crepúsculo". _

_De verdad._

_¿Lo han visto dormir? No, cuando Candy entraba a su pieza en el Colegio el tipo nunca estaba dormido. Y en Escocia, menos._

_Es inmensamente atractivo y tentador, irresistible. Lo amaban todas las que lo veían._

_Evitaba ponerse bajo el sol, se colocaba bajo un árbol o permanecía encerrado.Y por algo prefería vivir en Londres, donde hay harta neblina._

_Bajo el sol su piel brilla. Y en la nieve, también, cuando Candy y él se reencuentran en Nueva York (o quizás sea una alucinación de Candy)._

_Tiene fuerza sobrehumana (pelea contra Neil y tres compinches. Sí, una vez Albert lo salvó, pero es que estaba fingiendo para no causar sospechas;)_

_Le gusta más andar de noche que de día._

_Se aleja lo más posible de los lugares sagrados (no le gustaba ir a misa)_

_Bueno, sí, estoy torciendo las cosas. Pero igual..._

_Gracias por leer!_

_Cualquier duda, crítica, burla, reto, no sé... critiquen todo lo que quieran, chicas, y si creen que está demasiado raro, pues sí... A ver si la Candy también se convierte en vampira y se le borran las pecas;)_


	2. Nueva identidad

El secreto de Terry (o "Terry el vampiro")

_Advertencia: sólo para criterios (de)formados;)_

Parte 2: conociendo su cuerpo.

Terry se revolvió contra el piso para no beber la sangre que le ofrecía su madre.

-Pasa eso con los primerizos; la sangre parece dar un poco de asco, pero ya te acostumbrarás – le dijo Robert.

-¿Acostumbrarme a estar muerto? Todavía no me la creo. ¿Estás seguro de que no estamos en un manicomio? - repuso Terry, apartándose de ellos.

-Terry, ya te lo expliqué todo – dijo Eleonore, molesta.

-Sí, madre, me lo explicaste pero no te creí. ¿Podrías volver a explicarme que me mordiste y me convertiste en un ser de esos que no existen, por favor?

-No es necesario el sarcasmo, Terry. Ya que no entiendes, hablando, quizás entiendas mirando cómo fue todo.

Le tomó las manos y se las colocó alrededor de su cabeza.

-¿Has oído de la telepatía?

-Sí, un invento absurdo – repuso Terry.

-No es absurdo – dijo Eleonore – por lo menos para nosotros no lo es – luego tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Terry y unió sus labios a los de él.

Terry quedó tan sorprendido que no atinó a separarse.

Y entonces lo vio todo: a su padre varios años más joven, hablando con Eleonore en esa misma casa:

-Debes estar bromeando, Eleonore – decía su padre – No puedo creer que te hayas hecho _eso_.

-¡Pero seré joven por siempre! Joven y bella, para ti.

-¡Eres un monstruo!

Se alejaba de ella, horrorizado. Eleonore trataba de tranquilizarlo tocándole la mano, pero el tacto frío de ella, aparentemente, sólo le provocó repulsión.

-¿Y mi hijo? ¿Lo convertiste en _eso_?

-¡No, no a Terry! - dijo ella.

-Los vampiros son monstruos que toman la vida de los otros y pierden su alma. Monstruos asesinos sin conciencia.

-¡Nosotros somos distintos, no asesinamos ni dañamos a los demás!

-¿Vas a decirme que no beben sangre? Robert Hathaway, tu amiguito, fue ajusticiado en 1830 por asesinar a siete bebés. Los dejó secos. Cuando lo encontraron decía que era el vino más fino que cualquiera pudiese tener. Todos creyeron que estaba loco por sus problemas familiares. Su cadáver fue robado del cementerio. Investigué todo eso, Eleonore, y ahora sé que no fue robado. Ese hombre te lavó el cerebro. ¡Por Dios, dime que es sólo una maldita broma!

-¡Era la única manera de mantener mi belleza! ¿Acaso debía resignarme a envejecer y contemplar como otras triunfaban mientras yo me marchitaba día a día? Además, tú me hubieras dejado tarde o temprano. No creas que no me fijo en la manera que miras a las niñeras de Terry. No me sorprendería que una fuese tu amante.

-Tal vez alguna lo haya sido, pero tú eras el amor de mi vida. ¡Además, fue sólo por una noche! No he cambiado mi vida, como tú... no le vendí mi alma al diablo.

Eleonore, entonces, golpeaba al duque y luego se ponía a llorar. O al menos lo intentó, pues no le salían lágrimas.

-Me llevo a Terry – dijo el duque.

-¡No te lo lleves! ¡Terry es mío!

-¿Qué clase de vida tendrá contigo? ¿Con quién se relacionará, quién lo llevará a la escuela? ¿La actriz vampira y su amante Robert Hathaway?

-¡Yo no soy su amante!

-La gente pensará que sí lo son. Además, él es mi heredero. Lo llevaré a Inglaterra y lo educaré para que sea el próximo duque. Un papel digno para un humano.

-No te lo lleves... - dijo ella, arrojándose a sus pies.

-Tú no puedes tenerlo. Le dijiste a tus amigos actores que no tenías hijos. ¿Cómo explicarías la presencia de Terry? ¿Qué harás con él cuando crezca y se dé cuenta de lo que eres?

Ella no contestó.

-Me llevo a Terry. No trates de contactarlo. No serviría de nada.

Terry, entonces, comprendió por qué de repente se lo llevaron. También entendió por qué su madre no fue con ellos, ni lo visitó en Inglaterra, ni le escribía cartas.

-Así que por eso se separaron – dijo Terry, cuando su madre lo soltó al fin.

-Ahora sabes toda la historia, Terry. Eres quizás demasiado joven para haber recibido el don, pero...

-¿Por qué me lo diste?

-Estabas a punto de morir, Terry – respondió Robert.

-¡Usted no se meta! Le pregunto a mi madre. ¿Por qué me diste ese don, que lo llamas tú?

-¡No quería que murieras por mi culpa, Terry!

-¿Y no se te ocurrió que hubiera preferido morir? - exclamó él, levantándose del suelo -. ¿Ahora, cómo podría casarme y tener una familia? ¿Qué mujer me aceptaría de esta forma? Soy un monstruo, un monstruo...

-¡Terry! No eres un monstruo, hijo mío, al contrario, somos criaturas superiores, un estado más allá de la evolución del ser humano. Encontrarás que las mujeres se derriten a tu paso. Ahora eres un ser perfecto.

-Un depredador perfecto, querrás decir. ¿Qué dirá papá? Si antes apenas me toleraba, ahora... oh, por Dios. ¿Puedo seguir creyendo en Dios? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo, si lo único que quiero es matar a alguna de sus criaturas y beberme su sangre?

-Terry, hijo... No es necesario ser así. Hay muchas personas que se ofrecen a nosotros voluntariamente, hay sangre que no es humana y que de todas formas nos alimenta, incluso podemos estar sin alimentarnos por meses, sin perder nuestra fuerza.

-¿Y cómo manejo esta sed que me quema la garganta? ¿Y estas ganas de golpear a todo el que se acerque a mí?

-Eso se te acabará con el tiempo – le dijo Robert, tomándolo de los hombros e intentando hacerle un masaje.

-Estás demasiado tenso, hijo. Hace días que no te das un buen baño caliente – interrumpió Eleonore -. Déjame preparártelo.

-No quiero nada – reclamó Terry, pero siguió a su madre al baño.

Una vez allí, Eleonore se sacó la bata y quedó con una suave camisola de dormir que marcaba sus curvas. Se acercó a la tina y comenzó a llenarla, mientras olía distintas sales de baño, eligiendo una para su hijo. Terry, a su pesar, se la quedó mirando y sentía que la sed le quemaba más y más.

Pero no era sed de sangre.

Era que no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso, o esa unión con los labios de su madre. Había besado chicas antes, pero nada se comparaba. Quizás porque no fue sólo algo carnal; ella le permitió meterse en sus pensamientos y emociones. Se habían unido más que antes con ese único "beso".

Una unión tan perfecta con su madre había sido todo lo que deseaba cuando era niño. Claro que en ese tiempo jamás se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de besarla de esa manera. Pero los labios de su madre eran tan suaves, y su piel era tan perfumada, y sus dientes contra su cuello, hace tres días, que le otorgaron la vida por segunda vez... Sentirse uno con su madre era lo más perfecto a lo que jamás el podía aspirar.

Movió la cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos pecaminosos. Pero no pudo dejar de admirar la belleza de su madre.

Eleonore se dio cuenta de la extraña mirada del chico, eligió una de las sales y la echó al agua. Luego se acercó a Terry.

-¿Ya no estás tan enojado? Te aseguro que hay más ventajas que desventajas en nuestra condición – murmuró, acariciando su mejilla.

Terry, en un impulso, trató de besarla. Ella le sonrió y volvió a tocar sus labios con los suyos.

Esta vez no le mostró ninguna escena, pero le transmitió paz. Una infinita paz. Y luego de separarse de él, lo dejó solo en el baño, con una gran sonrisa.

Terry, confundido, se desnudó y se metió en la tina. El agua estaba realmente caliente, pero no le resultó desagradable. Comenzó a jugar con el agua y las burbujas que se formaron con las sales que había elegido su madre.

Se tocó los labios y recordó una vez más lo suaves que se sentían los labios de Eleonore. Y lo dulce de su aliento. Bueno, dulce no; la verdad es que olía a sangre, pero el aroma era muy agradable.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó en la tina. Metió la cabeza bajo el agua, y comprobó que no le afectaba la falta de aire. Estuvo cerca de cinco minutos sumergido y luego sacó la cabeza, riéndose con ganas.

Una jovencita pálida de cabellos oscuros lo miraba curiosa desde el borde de la tina. Estaba totalmente desnuda y no parecía avergonzada.

Pero Terry sí; se tapó con espuma lo más que pudo y, si hubiera sido capaz de sonrojarse, lo habría hecho.

-Me advirtieron que eras muy mal genio, pero veo que estás jugando como un niño. Me gustas – dijo la chica.

Terry no supo que contestar, y se tapó más con la espuma.

La chica se metió a la tina y trató de encaramarse en él. Terry trató de apartarse, pero de pronto sintió el aroma de la muchacha. Era demasiado tentador.

Quiso gritarle que se fuera, que huyera, y se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se limitó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Déjame complacerte – murmuró la chica, acercando su rostro -. Robert dice que el hambre te tiene mal genio.

Terry no supo qué contestar. ¿Acaso esa chica le ofrecía...?

-No soy una víctima inocente, si es que eso te estás preguntando – dijo ella – a mí me gusta lo que hago. Cuando me entrego a ustedes, el placer que siento es inigualable. Por favor, déjame complacerte.

La chica estaba sentada sobre él, rodeándolo con sus piernas. Terry tenía un revoltijo de sensaciones en su cuerpo, y no estaba seguro de qué era lo que realmente quería hacer con ella.

-Puedes acariciarme si lo deseas – afirmó ella – Hay algunos a quienes les gusta jugar con la comida.

Esas palabras lo paralizaron. ¿Comida? Él había pensado que ella sólo le ofrecía sexo, no su sangre. ¡Él no podía alimentarse de ella! Se imaginó que sudaba, aunque ya no podría sudar.

La chica rió, pensando que él era demasiado tímido.

-Yo estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas. Y me encantará ser la primera.

-Pero yo no quiero hacerlo – se defendió él.

-No te creo – susurró ella, pegando sus labios al cuello del chico.

Terry se atrevió a tocar sus hombros. Recordó a su padre, la primera vez que éste lo descubrió besándose con una chica: "Los caballeros no tienen memoria".

Su padre. Lo despreciaría más, al saber en lo que se había convertido.

Fue el recuerdo de su padre lo que lo impulsó a empujar a la jovencita y salir corriendo del baño.

Annie, frustrada y molesta, tomó una toalla y se secó.

-Lástima. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo con él – dijo.

Robert tomó de un brazo a un desnudo Terry que corría escapándose de Annie.

-¿No te gustó mi regalito? - le preguntó.

-¡Ella quería que yo...! - gritó él.

-Claro que quería. Te hubiera dejado hacerle lo que se te antojara. Y hay muchas como ellas, que se arrojan a nuestros brazos buscando sensaciones que otros no pueden darles. ¿Y cómo estuvo?

-Yo... ¡yo me escapé! - exclamó, soltándose de Robert y fugándose a su habitación. Robert se lo quedó mirando, incrédulo, y luego se echó a reír con ganas.

Ahí lo esperaba Eleonore. El chico, aún avergonzado, se arrojó en la cama y comenzó a llorar. Eleonore, incrédula, le tocó las mejillas.

"Es raro que aún tenga lágrimas", pensó, "nosotros perdemos la capacidad de generar cualquier secreción... ¿por qué habrá conservado la capacidad de llorar?

-Debes acostumbrarte a tu nueva realidad, querido – le dijo Eleonore, tomando una toalla y secando la espalda de Terry.

-Ella quería que yo bebiera de su sangre. Es asqueroso. Jamás lo haré.

-Verás que te acostumbras. Pero tienes que intentarlo. Y siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a alimentarte, sobre todo a un chico tan guapo como tú.

-Yo jamás me acostumbraré. No quiero esto.

Dejó que Eleonore lo secara y lo vistiera. Ella luego lo perfumó y le hizo darse una vuelta.

-Te ves precioso – le dijo – Todos quedarán encantados contigo.

-¿Todos?

-Organicé una pequeña reunión, Terry, para que conozcas a nuestra comunidad. Sólo los siete vampiros que habitamos Nueva York. Verás que son muy especiales. Y con esto te convencerás de la necesidad de aceptar tu nueva situación, querido.

Terry pensó que no valía la pena seguir diciendo que jamás se acostumbraría. Y menos aún cuando Eleonore comenzó a desvestirse frente a él para prepararse para la fiesta.

-¿Tengo que i-i-irme? - musitó él.

-No, además te necesito para que me ayudes. Es tan agradable tener a alguien de confianza para estas pequeñas cosas – dijo ella, sonriendo -. Átame estas cintas. Sí, con firmeza. Y estas otras.

Terry trabajaba en silencio.

Luego ella le entregó un cepillo y él comenzó a desenredar su sedoso cabello rubio.

-¿Te das cuenta de que no podríamos hacer esto si fuéramos humanos? - preguntó ella – Los humanos se prohíben a sí mismos esta clase de intimidad. La ven con malos ojos. Pero nosotros... somos más espirituales. Yo no puedo ver nada pecaminoso en un hijo que cepilla el cabello de su madre.

Terry pensó que él tampoco. Aunque sabía que no era del todo sano que su madre estuviera semidesnuda mientras él le cepillaba el cabello.

De todas formas, lo que hacía le agradaba mucho.

Luego Eleonore con la ayuda de Terry se puso un vestido verde oscuro, se maquilló un poco y ambos se dirigieron al salón.

Los otros vampiros los esperaban con una gran algarabía. Bebían vino – o eso creyó Terry – y bailaban entre ellos cerca de la chimenea.

La chica pálida que se le había ofrecido en la tarde estaba ahí, acompañada de un caballero canoso que miraba con una sonrisa torcida en todas direcciones.

La jovencita le guiñó un ojo a Terry y luego se fue con una vampira que la invitó a salir del salón.

Todo el ruido, la música, las conversaciones, aturdieron un poco a Terry. Su garganta le palpitaba de dolor, su vientre rugía y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Parece que estás muerto de hambre – le dijo Robert, que pasaba por ahí bailando con una humana.

Estaba aprendiendo a distinguir vampiro de humano por el olor. Había sólo siete vampiros y por lo menos unos veinte humanos que desaparecían de vez en cuando con un vampiro que los invitaba, luego el vampiro volvía con una expresión de felicidad, y el humano mostraba una estúpida cara de placer.

Terry se repitió a sí mismo que jamás se alimentaría de esa forma.

Pasaron varias horas. Por lo menos siete mujeres y tres hombres se acercaron a Terry y le ofrecieron su cuerpo para saciarse, pero él, aunque ya se desmayaba de hambre, los rehusó a todos.

Tenía un plan. Había leído algo de vampiros una vez y sabía cómo se morían.

Estaba decidido a suicidarse en cuanto llegara la mañana.

En la madrugada se fueron retirando los humanos. Sólo quedó la chica pálida con el hombre canoso, y una mujer pelirroja y mal vestida que había llegado tarde, y dormía la borrachera sobre un sofá.

Cuando llegó el amanecer, Terry se colocó en una de las ventanas a recibir el sol de frente. Los otros vampiros se rieron de él.

-La luz del sol no nos hace nada, jovencito – le dijo una vampira morena – somos prácticamente invulnerables.

-Parece que hay algunos que aún creen en las leyendas – dijo otra.

Terry las ignoró y se quedó ahí, a la luz del sol que no le daba ni un poquito de calor.

Su vida se había acabado antes de empezar.

Eleonore lo retiró con suavidad y lo abrazó. Él sintió que la sed lo abrasaba más fuerte que antes. Entonces, sintió el olor de la pelirroja borracha. Se abalanzó sobre ella y por un momento no supo bien lo que hacía. Sólo escuchó un suspiro de alivio proveniente de su madre.

Cuando reaccionó, tenía la boca llena de sangre y la mujer pelirroja ya no estaba ahí. Pero la sed se había ido y la había reemplazado una tranquilidad enorme.

-¿Qué hice con ella? - preguntó, curioso.

Los otros vampiros se rieron.

-Lo que hacen los humanos con la comida cuando no se han alimentado en días – dijo Robert – Te la devoraste con una pericia increíble.

Terry gritó, horrorizado.

-¿La maté?

-Era de esperarse – dijo Robert – Tú estabas hambriento y ella estaba borracha. Te aseguro que no sintió nada.

-¿La maté? ¿Maté a un ser humano?

-Llamarla "ser humano" es exagerar sus méritos – repuso el hombre canoso que acompañaba a Annie.

-Era sólo una borracha, no te preocupes. Nadie la extrañará – dijo Robert.

-Pero era un ser humano – susurró el chico con expresión ausente.

Terry se meció los cabellos y se sentó en un sofá. Se miró la camisa, llena de sangre. Eleonore se sentó a su lado.

-Era de esperar, hijo. Que esto sea una lección para ti: no vuelvas a pasar tanto tiempo sin alimentarte...

-El nuevo no debió haberme rechazado – comentó Annie suavemente, pero Terry la oyó fuerte y claro. Se enfureció. Poniéndose de pie, se acercó a la chica:

-¿Acaso te hubiera gustado estar en su lugar? ¿Que fueras tú la muerta?

-Yo no hubiera muerto – dijo Annie, confiada – Sé cómo manejar estas cosas.

-¿Qué clase de persona eres? - preguntó él.

-¿Qué clase de vampiro eres? - contraatacó ella.

-Te lo demostraré – dijo él, picado en su amor propio. Los litros de sangre absorbidos le habían dado más energía, pero al mismo tiempo le habían nublado un poco las ideas.

Se la llevó a su habitación y comenzó a sacarse la ropa. Ella lo miraba impávida.

-¿No vas a desnudarte? - preguntó él.

-Espero que tú lo hagas – respondió ella, sonriendo levemente.

El aroma a sangre era embriagador. Se lanzó sobre la frágil muchacha y la desnudó rápidamente. La chica lo abrazó y lo arrojó a la cama.

-Me hubiera gustado ser tu primera vez – murmuró ella, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

Nuevamente Terry no estuvo seguro de lo que realmente quería hacer con ella.

Al mediodía Terry abandonó la habitación. Annie aún dormía plácidamente. Alguien había dejado una bandeja con alimentos humanos para la chica. Terry los dejó sobre la cama y luego se fue de la casa.

Ahora tenía la cabeza más despejada y podía pensar en lo que había hecho. Mató a una mujer y usó a otra para desfogarse. Como el más vil de los seres, usó a dos humanas como herramientas para su bienestar.

Maldita condición de vampiro. Maldita sed que lo había impulsado. Y maldita Eleonore que lo había obligado a vivir así.

Tenía que volver a Londres. No pensaba quedarse ahí, en Nueva York, con Eleonore, la causante de su desdicha. De alguna forma se las arreglaría para no volver a matar. Le contaría a su padre y él sabría que se debía hacer. Lo ayudaría, si no por amor, aunque fuera por evitar que los demás nobles supieran lo que sucedía.

O quizás, lo ayudaría a morirse. Esa opción también era válida para Terry.

Sin despedirse de su madre, tomó el barco que lo llevaba de regreso a su casa.

Continuará...

_Nota de la autora_: _Medio pervertidas algunas escenas madre-hijo? Sí, es que he leído historias o visto películas de vampiros pervertidos o excesivamente liberales... ustedes saben de lo que hablo;)_

_Y sobre Annie, una tipa tan pálida, tímida y ojerosa, tiene que ser alimento para vampiros. Sólo así se explica su anemia permanente._

_Y por eso le tenía tanto miedo a Terry, porque él podía revelar su oscuro secretito, jejejeje..._

_En fin, espero actualizar más pronto. Gracias por leer, y cuidado en las noches, que Terry Vampiro aún vaga por los caminos buscando cuellitos que masticar!_


	3. Adiós al amor de juventud

El secreto de Terry, parte 3.

Se encontraba tendido boca arriba, en su cama del colegio. Eran los últimos momentos en ese lugar, después de haberle arruinado la vida a Candy.

Su Candy.

Su ángel, más bien. Desde que la había conocido en el barco que los llevaba a Inglaterra, esa chica se le aparecía en todo momento, cuidándolo, preocupándose por él, queriéndolo, a pesar de que él, muchas veces, había hecho todo lo posible por alejarla, tratándola mal, burlándose de ella, siendo indiferente. Pero la chica era tenaz, testaruda a más no poder, y se había metido tan adentro en su corazón que ahora sentía que dejarla significaría la muerte.

Metafóricamente hablando, claro; ya estaba muerto.

Ella lo sorprendió en el barco llorando por su vida perdida antes de poder comenzarla. Al verla por primera vez, con esos rizos rubios acariciando su perfecto rostro, le pareció por un momento que era una alucinación provocada por el hambre (qué hambre sentía en esos momentos, la sed le abrasaba la garganta, pero no pensaba dejarse vencer nunca más) y de inmediato reaccionó; tenía que alejar a esa dulce jovencita. Fue muy desagradable con ella. Y creyó que eso bastaría. Además, estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a verla.

Pero ella estaba en el colegio. La vio en la misa (a la que había entrado con la esperanza de estallar en llamas, acabando para siempre con todo) y fue la única que se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada.

Después se la encontró otras veces. Hasta en la sopa le salía esa pecosa. Y aunque trató de seguir siendo indiferente con ella, se daba cuenta de que si un día no la había visto, sentía como si ese día no hubiera valido la pena. Se fue convirtiendo en su razón de vivir, y eso que apenas había cruzado un par de palabras con ella.

Olvidó su proyecto de abandonar de inmediato el colegio para contarle a su padre la verdad. Se decía a sí mismo que era mejor ser un vampiro educado que uno ignorante, pero la verdad era que deseaba seguir en contacto con la chica rubia.

Hasta que una vez le fue concedido hacer algo por ella. La ayudó a librarse de tres tipos repugnantes que querían humillarla y maltratarla, y quién sabe qué más.

Por un instante se sintió ante ella como un caballero de brillante armadura. Se permitió fantasear con la idea que serían primero amigos, luego novios, luego... hasta que la realidad se impuso y él – nuevamente – se portó como un imbécil para que ella lo despreciara.

Y así, una y otra vez. Ella le demostraba su preocupación y no se arredraba ante la antipática conducta de él. Él le ponía mil y un sobrenombres, su actitud era la de un patán y ella seguía creyendo en él.

Cuando llegó Annie al colegio y le habló duramente (diciéndole que Candy no era para él, que si se acercaba a ella sería su fin, que tenía que pensar en los otros que eran como él) fue que Terry al fin se dio cuenta de lo inevitable: estaba total e irremediablemente enamorado.

Para olvidarse de ella, esa noche se largó a un bar y bebió ese asqueroso alcohol que le provocaba náuseas pero que le ayudaba a atontarse, y se le ocurrió que pelear con unos parroquianos le ayudaría a liberar la tensión. Entonces conoció a Albert. Pero en ese momento ni Albert sabía que estaba ayudando a un vampiro, ni Terry sabía que lo ayudaba un cazavampiros.

Albert fue el que lo llevó al cuarto de Candy esa noche (claro, Albert no sabía que era el cuarto de Candy, y él estaba demasiado intoxicado por el alcohol para darse cuenta de su error). La chica le había vendado una supuesta herida (no era más que un salpicón de la sangre de los otros, los que perdieron) y luego se había ido a buscar un remedio para él. Afortunadamente, claro, pues si se hubiera quedado en la habitación él no hubiera aguantado el impulso de arrodillarse frente a ella y declararle su adoración como el más cursi de los jovencitos enamorados.

Pero pudo aguantarse. Y al día siguiente también. Su plan seguía siendo comportarse como un malnacido para que ella lo despreciara. Sin embargo, ella seguía acercándose a él, y él a ella, como si alguna fuerza les ordenara estar juntos.

"Si el destino existiera..." - pensaba Terry - "si el destino existiera, y ella era la mujer de mi vida. Claro, si yo estuviera vivo. ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió ir a ver a Eleonore Baker?"

Ya había roto o rayado todas las fotos de su madre. Candy las descubrió, pero no le dijo nada a nadie. Tampoco se apartó de él, horrorizada, como lo hubiera hecho cualquiera otra de esas chicas remilgadas de la alta sociedad. No, Candy se preocupó genuinamente de él, y eso le causaba más dolor que la indiferencia, pues sabía que él no podría jamás aceptar ese cariño que ella estaba empezando a sentir por él.

Alguna vez, durante ese tiempo, le preguntó a Annie por Anthony.

-¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre? No creo que Candy te haya hablado de él – respondió ella, molesta.

-Tal vez sí me habló de él.

-Anthony es su único amor. Así que no te hagas ilusiones con ella, ya te lo advertí – dijo Annie, antes de dejarlo sin querer darle más detalles.

El hecho de que Candy tuviese un amor le causó unos celos tan dolorosos que parecían cuchillos clavándole la piel. Era peor que la sed que le atenazaba la garganta cuando dejaba pasar más de tres días sin beber sangre. Peor que el horror por sí mismo que sintió cuando bebió de esa mujer. Peor que el momento en que se dio cuenta de que se había convertido en un monstruo.

El castillo en el aire que se había construido se derrumbó en ese momento. Era imposible que ella sintiera algo por él, algo que no fuera lástima. ¡Claro! Teniendo a ese Anthony, un ser real, vivo, que podía amarla sin tratar de alimentarse de ella, ¿cómo podía fijarse alguna vez en él?

En ese estado se encontraba el día en que ella fue al zoológico. Claro, el destino no podía ser más cruel. Ahí estaba ella, sonriente, llena de sol, mientras él, que no atinaba a reaccionar, sonreía como un niño asustado, dejando que Albert llevara toda la conversación.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento Albert los dejó solos, hasta que el aroma de la sangre de la chica se le hizo insoportable. La invitó a pasear afuera. No pudo evitar molestarla, como siempre. Y en esa conversación se enteró de que Anthony estaba muerto...

Si no hubiera sido porque deseaba respetar su dolor, se hubiera puesto a bailar de contento. Su castillo en el aire volvió a levantarse con más fuerza que el anterior. Comenzó a ilusionarse en hallar una cura, vivir con ella,o quizás ocultarle su condición, o lograr que ella lo aceptara tal como era...

Se permitió coquetear con ella. Conocerla más. Evadiendo la vigilancia de Annie, pasó más tiempo con la chica. Venciendo sus temores, la besó, y recibió un buen golpe a cambio. Lo que le encantó, por supuesto. Ella era distinta a las demás. Otra se hubiera dejado hacer lo que él quisiera. Ella, no. Ella no permitía que los demás decidieran por ella.

"Candy jamás consentiría que le hubiese pasado lo que a mí" -pensaba de vez en cuando - "ella es mucho, mucho más fuerte que yo..."

Gracias a ella, incluso, había logrado reconciliarse con Eleonore Baker. En Escocia, ese verano. Él no quería, obviamente, deseaba alejarse lo más posible de Eleonore y lo que ella significaba. Pero era tan importante para Candy que ellos estuvieran juntos, que no pudo decepcionarla.

Hablaron mucho, y pusieron en claro varios asuntos que molestaban a Terry. Eleonore le dio respuestas que no le gustaron, pero que lo tranquilizaron un poco. Sobre todo, le dijo cómo acabar con su existencia, lo que en ese momento era una información muy importante para él.

Pero no sólo hablaron de la muerte. Su madre se dio cuenta de los fuertes sentimientos del chico por la jovencita rubia, y entusiastamente había propuesto convertirla en vampira. Terry se había opuesto, claro. No deseaba que su ángel se convirtiera en demonio, como él.

-Hablas de manera egoísta – dijo Eleonore.

-Sólo pienso en su futuro. Quiero que sea feliz – repuso él.

-Sería feliz contigo. Piensa en un momento lo que sería la vida junto a ella – Eleonore se había acercado a él tratando de encontrar sus labios con los suyos para provocarle una de esas ensoñaciones. Él se negó, pero ella era la más fuerte y...

De pronto se encontró en una amplia habitación, acostado, desnudo. El sol de la mañana entraba suavemente a través de las cortinas. Una blanca mano acariciaba su pecho. De pronto, la dueña de esa mano se incorporaba para dedicarle una brillante sonrisa. Candy. La chica se inclinaba sobre él, regalándole un profundo beso con sabor a sangre...

Eso había sido demasiado para él. Candy jamás se convertiría en ese monstruo. Indignado, apartó a Eleonore de un manotazo.

-¿Acaso estás loca? Dije que no – reclamó él.

Eleonore no insistió. Se quedó en silencio al lado de él, frente a la chimenea. Poco rato después, le oprimió el hombro, en una muda petición de perdón.

Al día siguiente, Candy se había puesto muy feliz al saber que él y su madre se habían reconciliado.

Su Candy. Siempre pensando en los demás. Su ángel.

Terry había supuesto que les quedaban algunos años juntos, los años que pasaran en el colegio. Dos o tres años maravillosos. Tenía planeado casi cada uno de los momentos que les esperaban. Pasarían las tardes juntos, hablando de cualquier cosa, y tal vez hasta podría abrazarla sin que ella lo golpeara. Le declararía su amor, sin duda. Ella quizás lo aceptaría. Podría decirles a sus compañeros que él era novio de Candy. Y así, hasta que terminaran el Colegio. Después... bueno, no quería pensar en el después.

Pero había pasado eso, eso que le había roto las ilusiones antes de tiempo.

Annie había estado hablando con Elisa, convenciéndola de que Terry era el partido perfecto para ella. Elisa se lo había tomado tan en serio, que llegó al extremo de ponerle una trampa a él y a Candy, para que se encontraran en la noche. La idea era que Candy fuera expulsada. Elisa pensaba que así Terry quedaría sólo para ella, y Annie deseaba que Candy quedara libre de las garras de Terry.

Pero Terry habló con la Madre Superiora, y se ofreció a irse para que Candy pudiera seguir en el colegio.

La decisión fue un escándalo. Su padre se había opuesto, pero él dejó una carta explicándole sus razones. Además, hablaría con él para explicarle el otro detallito que el duque aún ignoraba.

Y esa, entonces, sería la última noche que pasaría en el mismo lugar que Candy. Su Candy. Si hubiera sabido que tenían tan poco tiempo, no habría pasado tantos días tratando de apartarla de su vida. Ahora tendrían más momentos felices que recordar...

Le dejó una carta donde le expresaba su deseo de que ella fuese feliz. No se atrevió a decirle nada más. Dejó silenciosamente su habitación, para tener la mala suerte de toparse frente a frente con Annie y Elisa.

-¿Vas a buscarla a su celda de castigo? Ya la dejaron salir y está en su habitación, bien custodiada. No puedes ir allá – dijo Annie.

-No es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga – repuso él.

-¿Y ese maletín? ¿Te vas? - preguntó Elisa.

-Asunto mío.

-No dejaré que te vayas sin que me muestres cómo es – exigió Elisa.

Terry la miró sin comprender.

-Annie afirma que es el placer más grande que se puede experimentar. He venido a comprobarlo – siguió Elisa.

Terry, de pronto, fue entendiendo lo que ella quería.

-No puedes hablar en serio – musitó él.

-Si no lo haces, me encargaré de que todos sepan tu verdadero ser – amenazó Elisa. Annie ahogó una risita.

-Buena suerte con eso. ¿Y crees que alguien te crea? - se burló él.

-No, pero dudarán. ¿Y qué pensaría Candy de todo eso?

Él se enfureció.

-¡Candy no tiene nada que ver en esto! No te atrevas a molestarla, porque si no...

-Entonces, muéstrame cómo es – repitió Elisa.

-Sólo una mordidita y quedará feliz, Terry – intervino Annie – y de paso, no estaría mal que me dieras una a mí. Desde que mamá me hizo prometer que ahora sería una buena niña, todo es demasiado aburrido. Un mordisco tuyo sería de lo más entretenido.

-¿Así que quieren una experiencia más allá de los sentidos? - se burló él - ¿Algo con que llenar sus aburridos días de niñitas buenas? No lo creo.

-¡Pues le contaremos a Candy todo ahora mismo! - gritó Elisa.

-Le diremos que eres un monstruo y que sólo la querías de almuerzo... - repuso, más calmada, Annie.

Él las ignoró, molesto; sus amenazas eran ridículas. No volvería a encontrarse con Candy, de eso estaba seguro, y Candy era demasiado buena y noble como para creer lo que ellas quisieran decirle.

Aunque algo de lo que ellas le dijeran fuera la verdad.

Ahogando un suspiro de dolor, Terry dejó el colegio San Pablo y se despidió para siempre de su amor de juventud.

Continuará...

_Nota de la autora: próximo capítulo, y final, ojalá que antes del 2012 y el fin del mundo;)._

_Por si no publico nada antes: feliz navidad, año nuevo, san valentín, etc..._

_Nos leemos uno de estos días, o meses! o años... ojalá que no..._


	4. El fin de una era

El secreto de Terry, final.

Pudo haber optado por la incineración, pero de alguna forma se le ocurrió que era mejor idea un mausoleo. No tenía intención de visitarla, por supuesto, sin embargo sentía que era necesario ese último homenaje a la pobre Susana, no porque haya sido su esposa, su madre, su abuela, bisabuela, sino porque Susana representaba el último lazo con ese mundo que ya había desaparecido.

Susana chocheaba desde hacía trece años, ya no lo reconocía, pero a veces se ponía a hablar sola y entre las frases inconexas que lanzaba, Terry pudo reconstruir algunos de los secretos que ella planeaba llevarse a la tumba, como por ejemplo las cartas que Candy le envió, una para preguntarle de su vida, otra para anticiparle su matrimonio con Albert, y varias más para contarle de su vida y pedirle una respuesta.

Terry nunca leyó esas cartas porque Susana se había encargado de destruirlas, asustada ante la posibilidad de perderlo. Ya era muy tarde para sentir rabia por eso. Candy y Albert se habían casado, fueron felices, estrellas de la sociedad de su tiempo y se habían olvidado de él.

También supo que Candy fue a ver a Susana después de casada, para saber de él, de Terry. Susana le mintió, claro, asegurando que eran felices y no necesitaban nada. Candy jamás volvió.

Pero Terry la veía casi cada semana, se las arreglaba para asomarse a la habitación matrimonial y la contemplaba mientras ella se peinaba en el espejo. Alguna vez Candy tuvo que haberlo visto a través del reflejo, pero seguramente pensó que era una ilusión óptica.

Y ahora Susana, la que había salvado su vida, estaba muerta y a punto de ser sepultada en el hermoso mausoleo que su "bisnieto" había diseñado para ella.

Susana jamás le perdonó que se negara a convertirla. Cuando se enteró de la verdad no tardó en recuperarse del susto de saber que vivía con un vampiro; casi inmediatamente le pidió que la transformara.

-No – dijo Terry -. No le daría esto ni a mi peor enemigo.

-¡Pero, Terry, si yo te adoro! ¡Quiero vivir contigo para siempre, los dos jóvenes eternamente, juntos ante el mundo!

Terry se mantuvo firme y no cedió ante las súplicas de Susana, ni siquiera cuando ella amenazó con suicidarse. La madre de Terry, que estaba a punto de emigrar a Inglaterra, le encontró la razón a su hijo y Susana – cuya madre ya había muerto – no se encontró con nadie que la apoyara en su deseo.

Y tuvo que resignarse a envejecer mientras él continuaba eternamente joven y guapo.

Unos años después se instalaron en Inglaterra, huyendo de los cazadores de vampiros. Albert estuvo a punto de matar a Terry, pero se arrepintió en el último instante y lo envió fuera del país. Terry fingió su muerte y se hizo pasar por su propio hijo, el vivo retrato de su padre. A regañadientes, Susana le tuvo que seguir el juego, pues era la única manera en que podía seguir junto a Terry. Les llegaron muchas cartas de pésame, pero ninguna de la familia Andley. Tiempo después, cuando Susana chocheaba, Terry se enteró de que ella las había destruido. Así que jamás supo cómo Candy había tomado su muerte. De hecho, aunque a veces volvió a Estados Unidos, jamás trató de encontrarse con Candy. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba viva o muerta. Suponía que estaba muerta, claro, casi todos los de su generación lo estaban. Menos Susana, que parecía inmortal.

Los años pasaron tan rápido que a Terry se le confundían los acontecimientos. Ahora, mientras observaba cómo sepultaban a su "bisabuela" Susana, que había vivido cien años, recordaba algunos hechos inconexos: su participación en la segunda guerra mundial, su breve viaje a Estados Unidos (al enterarse de la prematura muerte de Albert), su encuentro con Annie moribunda en un hospital de Alemania en los años 60 , su intento de conocer alguna otra chica que le arrancara a Candy del corazón... pero nada resultaba.

Los últimos años se había alejado de Susana y si la visitaba de cuando en cuando era porque ella le recordaba el tiempo pasado, el tiempo en el cual había conocido a Candy.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho de cuando él era un jovencito. _Si hubiera conocido a Candy en este tiempo_, pensaba él, n_o la habría dejado ir, jamás habríamos perdido el contacto. Una llamada al teléfono móvil, un correo electrónico, un mensaje de texto, hubiéramos tenido todo eso para comunicarnos. Nada nos habría separado._

Y pese a eso, Terry era un nostálgico y extrañaba el ritmo suave el mundo antiguo, esas tardes eternas del verano y las noches en las cuales parecía que transcurría toda una vida. _No, definitivamente estos años no son propicios para el romance, _pensaba después_, estos jóvenes de hoy sólo piensan en el sexo y el romance ya pasó de moda hace más de treinta años. Es mejor que Candy no haya conocido este mundo. No le habría gustado._

Y ahora sepultaban a Susana, su último lazo con ese mundo antiguo. El ministro terminó su oración y Terry se acercó para dejar una rosa sobre la tumba de Susana, sonriendo levemente al recordar que las rosas eran la flor de su único verdadero rival, Anthony.

_Tal vez estoy idealizando a Candy_, pensó él, _ así como ella idealizó a Anthony. Ella lo recordaba perfecto, y creo que siempre estuvo algo enamorada de esa imagen que permanecía en sus sueños. Y yo he idealizado a mi dulce Candy, ya no recuerdo sus defectos, sólo sus virtudes, es como la virgen católica que me cuida y a la cual espero llegar algún día, cuando muera, si es que hay algún cielo para los que son como yo._

-Es hora de irnos, Terry – dijo una mujer vestida enteramente de negro, cubierta por un vistoso sombrero del mismo color.

Ambos dejaron el cementerio, evitando a las numerosas personas que querían dar el pésame al famoso piloto de carreras Terry Granchester, hijo del cantante, nieto del escritor, bisnieto del actor del mismo nombre.

-Se ha cerrado un ciclo – murmuró Terry.

-No seas cursi – pidió la mujer, e iba a seguir hablando cuando se les acercaron las cámaras.

-¿Ha sido doloroso, Terry? - preguntó un reportero.

-Dicen que ella te crió – repuso otro.

-¿Acompañas a Terry por amistad o por amor, Nore? - inquirió un tercero.

Terry lanzó una carcajada al oír esta última pregunta. La mujer lo miró severamente, lo tomó de la mano y huyeron de los reporteros.

-Ahora todos pensarán que somos novios – se quejó la mujer.

-Nos seas cínica. Asume que acudiste al funeral para que nos vieran juntos, madre – repuso Terry con voz cansina -. Te mueres de ganas de que un escándalo reflote tu carrera.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer, Terry – respondió ella guiñándole un ojo – ya sabes que en la actualidad valen más los escándalos que el talento. Un par de veces que me vean contigo y me consigo un contrato en Hollywood.

Eleonore Baker – ahora llamada Nore Sweet – llevó a Terry a un restaurante donde sería fácil que los fotografiaran.

-A veces pienso que es mejor que tu carrera tenga problemas – murmuró Terry – es la única manera en la que me puedo encontrar contigo.

-Eres demasiado mayor para depender de tu madre, Terry – respondió ella – tienes más de noventa años, deberías ser más independiente.

-Al menos apareciste ahora, con la muerte de Susana.

-¿Te entristece?

-No, pero... siento que ella era lo único que me ataba a Candy.

Terry no dijo más y se quedó mirando al vacío. Eleonore se mordió los labios y decidió hablar.

-Creo que sería mejor que te dedicaras de nuevo a la actuación. Te veía más feliz cuando eras actor, escritor, cantante... pero, ¿piloto de carreras? Es algo tan poco romántico... por eso estás así, tan melancólico. Andar metido en las tuercas no le hace bien a tu temperamento.

Terry no quiso decirle que había elegido esa profesión tan prosaica porque se le haría fácil fingir su muerte. Desde hace varios años él había decidido que, al morir Susana, estaría libre para suicidarse y ver si en el "Otro Mundo" lo esperaban Candy o la condenación eterna.

-Sí, puede ser que tengas razón – dijo él.

Eleonore se iluminó.

-¡Es magnífico! Pienso presentarle a un productor una idea que Robert y yo hemos estado madurando. Se trata de una mujer joven que no encuentra el amor, esa seré yo, claro, y conoce a un hombre algo más joven que oculta un secreto, y ese serías tú. Hay algunas escenas subidas de tono, pero nada demasiado fuerte, queremos que sea una película familiar. ¿Qué te parece?

-Magnífico.

-¡Gracias! Iré a reunirme inmediatamente con Robert... te llamo mañana.

Eleonore salió precipitadamente del restaurante en busca de Robert mientras Terry se quedó en la mesa, pensando en cómo suicidarse. Lo más lógico sería lograr que alguien le cortara la cabeza...

-¿Eres Terry Granchester, el piloto?

La voz de la chica lo transportó a aquellos años en el colegio San Pablo, a su adolescencia, a su primer y único amor. Lentamente se giró.

La chica no tendría más de veinte años y era el vivo retrato de Candy, pero con el cabello más oscuro. La sorpresa dejó a Terry sin habla.

-¡Es maravilloso encontrarte aquí! ¡Soy tu admiradora número uno! Sigo todas tus carreras y hasta conseguí construir una réplica del primer auto que usaste... Oh, pero qué torpe soy. Debería primero ofrecerte mis condolencias por la muerte de tu bisabuela. De hecho, estoy en este restaurante con mi tatarabuela, que conoció a tu bisabuela... uy, parece trabalenguas. Estoy segura de que a ella le saldrían mejor las condolencias, porque ella la conoció.

La chica tomó a Terry de la mano y él, aturdido, se dejó llevar sin haber entendido bien sus palabras. ¿Su tatarabuela que conocía a Susana? ¿Acaso podía ser...?

Una hermosa anciana, elegantísima, y con el suave cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás, revolvía enérgicamente una taza de té.

-¡Tata! ¿No me digas que le echaste azúcar al té? ¡Lo tienes prohibido! - la regañó la chica.

A la anciana le brillaron los ojos con un resplandor travieso que Terry inmediatamente reconoció.

No, esto no podía estar pasando...

-Un poco de azúcar no me hará daño. Soy enfermera y sé de lo que hablo, Josy – repuso la anciana majestuosamente, y luego reparó en el acompañante de su tataranieta. La cuchara se soltó de sus manos y salpicó té en el mantel. Luego se puso de pie rápidamente. Terry comprobó que era más baja de lo que recordaba.

-¿Qué te hice que vuelves a verme de tu tumba? - susurró la anciana, tocándose el corazón, asustada como nunca, pensando que veía visiones.

La chica rió alegremente.

-¡Tata es muy bromista! Mira, este es Terry Granchester, el piloto de carreras. Es bisnieto de la señora Susana...

-Sé quien es, Josy, no me hables como si no entendiera las cosas, que aún no estoy senil – reclamó Candy y se sentó majestuosamente, invitando a Terry con un gesto a hacer lo mismo.

-Terry vino para que le des tus condolencias – informó Josy muy oronda, sentándose lo más cerca posible de su ídolo.

-Se las daré a su debido tiempo – repuso Candy -. Ve a lavarte las manos que ya nos sirvieron el té y apuesto a que tienes las uñas llenas de grasa.

-¡Tata, no me avergüences! - refunfuñó Josy, pero partió de inmediato al baño.

Terry y Candy se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-Creo que los genes de Terry Granchester son muy fuertes, porque tú eres su vivo retrato – dijo Candy después de un rato de embarazoso silencio.

-Supongo – repuso Terry.

-Tan elocuente como los jóvenes de hoy – se burló ella, y mordió con gusto un pedazo de pastel - ¿Eras muy cercano a tu bisabuela?

Terry apretó los puños, luchando contra el deseo de abrazarla y decirle la verdad.

-No, pero ella me contó cosas de usted.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Que fueron rivales por el amor de mi bisabuelo.

En ese momento llegó Josy y se emocionó.

-¿Así que era verdad, Tata? ¿Que le rompiste el corazón al famoso actor Terry Granchester?

Candy suspiró, ignoró a Josy y miró fijamente a Terry.

-Tu bisabuelo era el hombre más bello y fascinante que he visto en mi vida. Me volví loca por él apenas lo conocí. Hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo que él me pidiera. Lamentablemente, jamás me pidió lo que yo quería – repuso, lanzando una risita pícara.

-¡Tata! - se admiró Josy – Yo creía que en esos tiempos los jóvenes no pensaban en... tú sabes...

-Vamos, Josy, éramos adolescentes y teníamos hormonas que nos revoloteaban por todo el cuerpo... si me hubiera dejado llevar por mis impulsos, este caballerito y tú serían parientes – rió Candy.

-Tata, eres terrible – dijo Josy, tomó la taza de té y se manchó la falda.

-Ay, mi torpe pecosa... - dijo Candy.

Josy se marchó al baño, repelándose mentalmente su torpeza. ¿Cómo se le ocurría mostrarse así ante el piloto Terry Granchester? De seguro que él pensaría que era una tonta.

-No la juzgues por lo que hizo, es algo torpe pero una buena chica – defendió Candy a su tataranieta.

-Como tú – murmuró él.

Candy se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó.

-Nada, que seguramente se parece a usted cuando era joven. De hecho, se nota que es una mujer muy enérgica y cuando se ríe, las pecas le bailan sobre la nariz como hace ochenta años.

La mirada de Candy se puso melancólica.

-Tu bisabuelo se burlaba de mis pecas. Y me enrabiaba que lo hiciera, pero en el fondo me gustaba porque eso era señal de que se fijaba en mí. Me rompió el corazón cuando tuvimos que separarnos, ¿sabes? Pero era nuestro deber. Él debía cuidar de Susana y yo traté de hacer lo mejor que pude con mi vida. Supongo que nuestra decisión les parecerá ridícula a los jóvenes de hoy, pero no me arrepiento. Bueno, no me arrepiento casi nunca – sonrió tristemente al decir esto y miró para afuera.

-¿Le gustaría haberse reencontrado con él? - le preguntó.

Ella vaciló antes de contestar

-Durante un tiempo deseé que él rompiera nuestra promesa, pero él cortó toda relación conmigo. Le escribí varias veces y jamás me respondió. Hasta lo visité... qué vergüenza. Supongo que yo era parte de un pasado que él deseaba dejar atrás.

-Es que él jamás se enteró de la visita, ni de las cartas – se apresuró a decir Terry – Mi bisabuela me contó que las rompía por celos, porque sabía que él siempre estuvo enamorado de usted.

A ella se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Gracias por decirme eso. Sufrí mucho cuando supe de su muerte y, Dios me perdone, me dolió más que la muerte de mi propio esposo. Y eso que creí que me casaba enamorada de Albert.

-Si él hubiera vuelto a usted después de la muerte de su marido, ¿lo habría aceptado?

Candy suspiró y entrecerró los ojos.

-Creo que eso jamás lo sabremos, ¿no, jovencito curioso? Mira, ahí vuelve mi alocada Josy. Es un espíritu libre, como yo lo era cuando joven. No me molestaría si me dejan disfrutar mi té en paz y se largan a pasar la tarde juntos.

Josy venía toda empapada y sonrojada por su torpeza. Terry se paró en cuanto la vio, pues Candy le había dado una patada en las canillas.

-Este jovencito quiere llevarte a pasear, Josy, y yo quiero quedarme acá tranquila. Ustedes dos me marean – dijo Candy con impaciencia.

-Pero, Tata... - reclamó Josy.

-¡Nada de Tata! Vete de una vez que ya me aburrieron ustedes dos. Y nada de ir al motel que está al frente, ¿eh? Al menos elijan uno que no esté tan expuesto.

-¡Tata! - se horrorizó Josy.

-¿Qué dije? - preguntó Candy en un tono falsamente inocente, y le guiñó el ojo a Terry.

Terry por un instante pensó en decirle la verdad. Sin embargo, luego comprendió que no podía. No tenía derecho a profanar los recuerdos de Candy con la verdad. Ella había atesorado en su corazón las memorias de ese amor de juventud, en los cuales ambos eran bellos, jóvenes y felices. Más valía que no supiera que en realidad se había enamorado de un vampiro confundido y solitario.

Sonriendo, besó la mano de Candy y se despidió. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y le apretó la mano.

-Los chicos de hoy no se despiden con besos en la mano, Terry – le dijo ella al oído.

Fin


End file.
